The Sound of Her Breathing
by Velkyn
Summary: Alexis Finch and Fujiko Mine run into Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon in Naples during a diamond exhibition. The gang must decide what to steal, and for whom. Chocolate and diamonds, love and ...betrayal? Language, suggestive situations. [JigenxOC]
1. Autumn in Naples

-This is a work of fiction based on characters created by Monkey Punch (Kazuhiko Kato). It is drama/action/romance with a twist of lemon. Rated T for language and sexual situations. Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, and Zenigata are © Monkey Punch, and used without permission. This work is written purely for entertainment value. Please don't sue me.-

-Special thanks to Kiba for the black & white line drawing of Lupin's hand holding a photograph.-

* * *

The Sound of Her Breathing  
by Elisabeth Henry

The city was bustling. The hum of voices, the occasional car passing, and the sound of a ringing church bell filled the women's ears.

"I'm glad you could make it to Naples," Fujiko said, smiling at her companion. "There are some cute little jewellery shops here."

The other woman laughed. "I'm not here for the jewellery, Fujiko," she said. Her smile broadened. "Some of us have more than gems on our minds."

Fujiko tossed her head dismissively, her lush brown hair brushing against her shoulders. "I can't imagine what could be more important than diamonds!" she said. Glancing over her shoulder at a sidewalk café, she blinked. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised to see _them_ here," she muttered.

Her companion craned her neck to see what Fujiko was talking about. "Who do you see?" she asked.

Fujiko snorted. "Oh, only Lupin the Third. It figures that he'd be here too, what with the diamond exhibit happening this weekend."

"Lupin the Third?" Her friend shrugged. "I didn't know you were friends."

Fujiko's eyes lit up, and she smiled wickedly. "Well, I wouldn't say we were friends, exactly. But I'm always able to convince him to give me what I want." She led the way into the café, waving away the waiter who came to seat them. The two women wove their way between the tables and stepped onto the patio.

"Oh, Lupin!" Fujiko waved at him, her voice moving into the higher, 'I want my way' register that was so typical of her. At least, whenever she wanted something. From a man. The other woman rolled her eyes and followed the buxom brunette to the table.

There were three men sitting at the table. Lupin turned to look at Fujiko, and his face lit up with what could only be called pure lust. One of the other men, the one with the black fedora and the half-smoked cigarette, shook his head.

"Oh, no," he muttered to the third man. "Not _her_ again."

"You're not surprised, are you?" asked the third man. His features were sharply Japanese, and he wore a traditional keikogi. He placed one hand on the sword that lay sheathed on the table.

Fujiko took a chair from a nearby table and settled into it, squeezing in beside Lupin. Her friend took the empty chair next to the man with the cigarette. Fujiko leaned over Lupin, displaying her ample cleavage for his enjoyment.

"Oh, Lupin," Fujiko said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad to see you here! I just know you'll help me fill my poor, empty jewellery box this weekend."

"She gets right to the friggin' point, doesn't she?" The two other men looked over at Lupin, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth. The one with the hat lowered it over his eyes. "Let me know when it's over."

The second woman raised one eyebrow. "Is he always like this around her?" she asked.

"You have no idea," said the man with the sword.

"Oh!" Fujiko pulled away from Lupin, just as he reached for her breasts. He nearly fell off his chair. "How rude of me." She smiled winningly, but only Lupin seemed susceptible to it. With a gesture at her friend, she said, "Lupin, Jigen, Goemon; I'd like to introduce Alexis Finch."

Alexis nodded slightly. She glanced at each of them in turn, but her gaze lingered longest on Jigen. "Hello," she said. Her voice was soft and low.

"Greetings, Miss Finch," Goemon said, and bowed slightly from the waist.

"Yeah, hi there," Jigen mumbled past his cigarette. He tilted his head, and Alexis caught a glimpse of one dark eye beneath his hat.

"Finch, Finch," Lupin said, looking at the sky, deep in thought. "That sounds familiar."

"It's a type of bird," Alexis said coolly. She pulled a cigarette from her satchel. There was a flash, and Jigen leaned over, a lit match between his fingers. Alexis gave him a half-smile and touched her cigarette to the flame. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement.

Lupin shook his head. "No, no; it's something more than that," he said, eying Alexis carefully. "Oh, well! I'm sure it will come to me eventually." He leered at her, and Fujiko slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Hello?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Remember me?"

Alexis smirked and sat back in her chair as Lupin slipped his arms around Fujiko. "How could I forget?" he said, ogling her lecherously. "You know you're the only one for me, Fujicakes." He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

Jigen shook his head in disgust. "Get a room, you two," he growled.

"Any time my little Fujicakes wants to," Lupin said, trying to reach Fujiko's cheek with his lips. She gave a little huff of annoyance and unclasped his hands from her back. "And what better place than beautiful, historic Naples?" he continued, waving one hand to encompass the view of the Mediterranean.

"Maybe we could work something out, if you'll help me get the Millennium Star diamond," Fujiko said with a sensual pout. She looked at Lupin with wide, chocolate-brown eyes. "Oh, please say you will, Lupin?"

"Ah..."

"Oh no, you don't," Jigen said. He looked sharply at Lupin. "Don't you dare give in this time, you bastard."

"The Millennium Star?" Alexis said. She tapped the ash off her cigarette and snorted softly. "You must be mad. That monstrosity? Doesn't it weigh something like two hundred carats?"

"Two hundred and three, actually," said Fujiko, looking over her shoulder at Alexis.

"And it's coming to the exhibit?"

Fujiko nodded. "It's famous as being one of the most colourless diamonds in the world." She looked at Lupin, her eyes practically glowing. "There isn't even a value on it. Any possible figure would be purely academic. But it was insured for a hundred million pounds!"

There was a stunned silence at the table before Jigen growled and stubbed out his cigarette.

"No way," he said firmly. "Not a friggin' chance. I am not going to steal a rock that size for any broad." He pointed at Fujiko. "Least of all _her_."

Goemon nodded slightly. "Jigen and I are of one mind about this. If the gem has no possible buyers, then it is of no value to us."

Alexis set her cigarette in the ashtray and folded her arms across her chest. "This is a wind up. Why would you want a rock that size? You couldn't even find a setting for it."

Fujiko turned up her nose and wrapped her arms around Lupin again. "The setting doesn't matter, Lex, but size is everything." She smiled mischievously and nuzzled Lupin's neck. "You'll help me get it, won't you Lupin, darling?" she purred. "I have an absolutely foolproof plan."

"The last time you brought us a foolproof plan was 'never'," Jigen said, his voice low and dangerous. "This is friggin' insane. You can't seriously be considering this, Lupin!"

His words went completely unheard. Lupin was staring dreamily at Fujiko, and when she pressed her cheek to his, he nearly fainted with delight.

"Of course we'll help, Fujicakes," he said, squeezing her waist and trying unsuccessfully to kiss her. "You can have anything your little heart desires."

Jigen slammed his palm against the table. "Forget it, Lupin. Not this time." He stood up. "Coming, Goemon?"

Goemon nodded and pushed back his chair, taking his sword from the table as he stood. His face was expressionless.

"Hey guys!" Lupin looked imploringly at them. "C'mon! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Yeah, well, I like my life just fine the way it is," Jigen said. He took a wrinkled cigarette from his breast pocket and tucked it between his lips. A matchbox appeared in his hand. "She knows what's going to happen, I know what's going to happen, we all know what's going to happen." He struck a match against the sole of his shoe and drew deeply on his cigarette. Flicking the match into the ashtray, he shook his head. "No way. You're too much of a masochist for me, pal. You can get that friggin' rock on your own." Jigen plucked the smoke from his mouth and looked down at Alexis. "I'd stay away from her if I were you."

Alexis laughed lightly and picked up her cigarette. She blew a smoke ring and looked up at Jigen through it. "I appreciate the warning, but I don't need it. I know perfectly well that Fujiko has raised betrayal to an art form."

Jigen lifted the brim of his hat and blinked in surprise. Fujiko turned away from Lupin and scowled. "I don't know whether to be flattered, or insulted," she said.

Alexis smiled wryly and extinguished her cigarette in the almost-overflowing ashtray. Either the men had been here a long time, or Jigen smoked more than anyone on Earth. "I'll go with Jigen and Goemon and leave you two to your plotting," she said, taking her bag from the ground and standing up. "I'm not sure I want to be involved in this, either. It's far too rich for my blood."

"Coward," Fujiko taunted, but she smiled as she said it. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Alexis laughed again. "I think I left it in my other handbag," she said, and winked. "Anyway, my jewellery box is quite full, thank you." She waved over her shoulder. "Best of luck, though." She trailed after Jigen and Goemon as they left the café.

"Back to the hotel then?" Jigen asked as they stood on the sidewalk. "Since there isn't going to be any work here for us."

"Unless you count rescuing Lupin from Fujiko's schemes," Goemon said. His voice was soft, with an undercurrent of disgust.

Jigen snorted. "That can wait. Maybe he'll learn his friggin' lesson this time." He finished his cigarette and dropped it to the pavement, crushing it underfoot.

"I seriously doubt it," Goemon said. He looked over at Alexis, who had fallen into step with the two men. "And you, Miss Finch? What do you think of Fujiko's idea?"

Alexis lifted her hands, palms out. "Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "Don't even go there with me. All I'll say is that I wouldn't trust Fujiko as far as I could comfortably spit out a rat."

"And yet, you keep company with her." Goemon frowned.

Alexis looked thoughtfully at him, and decided not to misunderstand his comment.

"Being seen in someone's company and being her partner in crime are hardly the same thing, samurai," she said. She lifted a pale hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'm not sure she'd even call us friends, but we do have some things in common." Her blue eyes sparkled, and she took a deep breath, forcing her chest out. "For instance, we're both women."

Goemon caught himself staring at her breasts, and blushed deeply. He looked away.

"I'm not so sure that's a point in your favour," Jigen said. The three of them reached the piazza. "We don't have the greatest track record with dames." He glanced down at Alexis. He was several inches taller, and from under the brim of his hat, she could see the hint of a scowl.

Alexis shrugged. "That's hardly my fault," she said. She looked up at Jigen and smiled brightly. "But I'll leave you two to your brooding. I have my own business to attend to." She waved at a shop across the square. Through the window, they could see a man stirring some kind of chocolate mixture in an enormous copper pot. "This is my stop."

Jigen lifted his head to look in the window, and even Goemon stopped and stared.

"Before you ask," Alexis said, hefting her bag, "I'm a chocolatier." She smoothed one hand over her shapely body, sheathed as it was in a clingy knit dress. "I'm not fond of eating candy, but I do like to work with it. It's so refreshingly uncomplicated." She smirked. "Unlike people."

Goemon raised one eyebrow, and Jigen laughed. "Touché," he said, and touched the brim of his hat. Alexis dimpled at him and gave a little wave.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again. Good day, gentlemen." She disappeared into the shop before either man could reply. For a moment, they stood there, looking after her.

"You're about to say something foolish," Goemon observed drily.

Jigen chuckled, and nodded. "She doesn't seem quite as bad as that bitch, Fujiko," he said. "At least she's not a greedy little thief." He pulled an empty pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. "Damn. I need more smokes. Meet you back at the hotel?"

Goemon nodded and turned away.

"And if you hear from Lupin, let him sweat it out," Jigen called after him. "If we run to his rescue too soon, he might think we actually give a damn."


	2. Cigarettes & Packages

He'd just lit a fresh smoke when he bumped into her outside the tobacconist's shop. One of her parcels went flying. Jigen reached out and caught it in mid-air. 

"Oh! Thank you," said Alexis. She studied him for a moment. "You have very good reflexes," she added. She juggled two small boxes in one hand and tried to keep them from falling.

"I'd be a pretty piss-poor gunman if I didn't." Jigen held out the plain brown package.

She ignored his outstretched arm. "Oh, is that your speciality, Mr Jigen?" Alexis looked thoughtfully at him. "I'm a complete berk when it comes to drawing a gun." She bent down and set a bulging green bag on the pavement. It slouched against her leg, threatening to tip over.

"It's all about practise. And it's just 'Jigen'." He tilted his head and flashed one lazy brown eye at her.

"Oh is it, now?" Alexis transferred a stack of parcels to her left arm, cradling them against her body. "Tell me, 'just Jigen', do you have a first name?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but no one uses it." He set the package on the sidewalk at her feet and straightened, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Help me with this, will you?" Alexis didn't bother to wait for a reply, but dumped several parcels in his arms. Jigen was too surprised to protest. Carefully, Alexis began organising her purchases. Three bags now lay at her feet, all of them filled nearly to bursting. "So, what is it?" she said, reaching for the biggest box.

"What's what?"

"Your first name." Shuffle shuffle, went the packages. Methodically, Alexis stacked the parcels that were in her own arms, from largest to smallest.

"Daisuke." He held his arms steady as she started to take the boxes from his hands and integrate them into the growing pile. It was like watching her play a life-sized slider puzzle.

Alexis blinked and looked up at him. "Daisuke?" It rolled smoothly off her tongue, and Jigen shivered slightly in the warm Italian breeze. She'd spoken his name with such affection. "That's very Japanese," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, well." He stroked his beard with one rough hand, knowing that his features were about as far from Japanese as they could get. "It's a long story."

"Mm." Her tone was non-committal. The parcels and boxes continued their endless shuffling. "Do you prefer 'Jigen'?"

"It doesn't matter." He gave an exasperated, exaggerated sigh. "Look, what the hell's with all these friggin' packages? Don't you women know when to stop spending money?"

The shuffling stopped. Alexis looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"What _do_ you have against women, Daisuke Jigen?" she demanded. The packages in her arms wobbled threateningly.

"I .. what do you ... nothing!" He reached out to steady the stack, glad to be doing something. "It's just that they're all ..."

"...two-faced, like Fujiko?" Alexis took a step forward, closing the distance between them by several inches. The pile of boxes was held steady between her body and Jigen's hands. He glanced down at her, his lips tightening on his cigarette. He looked as if he were the one in need of steadying. "Ah, I see," Alexis murmured. "Judge the whole by a handful, eh?" She smirked slightly. "What is this, the 'one bad apple' principle at work?"

Jigen took his hands off the stack of packages. He stooped to pick up the bags at Alexis' feet, and slipped them over her waiting fingers. Her smirk turned into a gentle smile.

"Thank you," she said. She bent her knees slightly in a half-curtsey.

"Yeah, no problem." Jigen pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tapped off the ash. As Alexis walked away, he found himself following her. "Hey, do you play darts?"

She stopped and turned to face him. The smile was still there. Jigen felt his heart clench, and swallowed anxiously.

"Mm-hm," she said. "Why?"

Jigen nervously rubbed the back of his neck, pushing his hat even further over his eyes. "Well, there's a great bar at the hotel. And I'm a sucker for good hand-eye coordination." He smiled wryly.

Alexis' eyes widened. "Why, Jigen. Are you asking me on a _date_?" she teased. "The master misogynist himself is on the pull?"

Jigen frowned. "Hey, I already told you. I'm no misogynist. I just don't .. uh.. trust .."

"...women," Alexis finished, and laughed lightly. "Right." She tilted her head to one side and studied him. "Since you ask, though," she continued, "yes, I do play darts; and yes, I'm quite good." She winked broadly at him. "And yes, I'll kick your scrawny American ass any day of the week."

Jigen grinned. The tight band around his heart loosened. Now he was on familiar ground. "You're on, sister," he shot back. "How about tomorrow night? We're staying at the Excelsior."

Alexis whistled softly. "Only the best for Lupin, eh?" She nodded. "All right. I'll be there tomorrow at seven." She walked away, her hips swaying slightly under the weight of her purchases. Jigen watched her for a moment longer, then dropped his spent cigarette and turned towards the hotel.


	3. A Game of Darts

At seven o'clock the next evening, Alexis walked into the bar. It was a cool night, and there was a fire roaring in the grate. Over by the dart board, Lupin was sitting in a comfortable chair with a piece of chalk in his hand, and Goemon was seated on the floor next to him, eyes closed. Lupin saw her and waved her over.

"Hey there, cutie!"

"Hello, Lupin. Hello, Goemon." She smiled at them both and set her satchel on the floor beside an empty chair. Lupin grinned in reply, but Goemon merely nodded his head. His eyes remained closed.

"What brings you here?" Lupin asked. He tossed the piece of chalk into the air with one hand and caught it deftly with the other.

Alexis put a hand up to her eyes and brushed away a few strands of her short black hair. "Oh, some gormless Yank challenged me to a game of darts yesterday afternoon," she said playfully.

From behind her came the smell of smoke, and a voice, heavy with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and that 'gormless Yank' is gonna wipe the floor with your British ass." Jigen set three tumblers on the side table next to Lupin's chair. "But I bought you a drink to soften the blow," he said, speaking around his cigarette.

"Oh there you are," she said, forcing an attitude of indifference. "I thought you might have reconsidered our date." Lupin looked up from his drink in surprise, and even Goemon cracked one eyelid. "But since you were brave enough to show up," Alexis said, as she took a glass from Jigen's hand, "I hope you won't have a problem losing to a woman."

It was a shallow cut, but it still hit home. Jigen pulled the cigarette from his mouth and curled his lip.

"You talk big, angel," Jigen said, taking a healthy swallow of his drink. "Maybe we should play for stakes."

"I'm game if you are," Alexis said. She took a sip of the bitter drink and smiled wickedly at him over the rim of her glass. Her gaze travelled down his body and came to rest somewhere around his groin. "How big is your..." -- she looked at his pocket -- "...wallet?" She raised her eyes to his and lifted one slender eyebrow.

Jigen finished his drink and tossed the glass onto the low table. "Big enough for you, baby." He fitted the smoke between his lips and pulled a wrinkled bill from his back pocket, dropping it on the table. "A hundred bucks sound good?"

"To start with, yes." Alexis set her drink on the table and reached into her own pocket. She pulled out a small plastic case and snapped it open. Sitting down, she nearly blended in with the upholstery; a shadow with a pale face. Alexis put the case on her lap and started to fit hard, black flights into her darts. She looked up to see Lupin and Jigen watching her.

"I always carry them with me when I travel," she said by way of explanation, "just in case I have the opportunity to humiliate some prat in a pub." She looked up at Jigen and smirked. "You know how it is, I'm sure."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, going to the dart board and selecting three darts for himself. "Look, either put up, or shut up."

Alexis laughed and slipped a crisp one hundred dollar bill from her dart case. "There." She handed it to Lupin, who took both bills and tucked them into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I'll even let you go first," she continued, hefting her darts and snapping the case closed. She placed it on the table and smiled mischievously at Jigen. "Or did you want your warm-up throws?"

Jigen stubbed out his wasted cigarette, then shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the chair she'd been sitting in. He pushed up the brim of his hat with the tip of his thumb and eyed her. "You're pretty cocky, aren't you?

"Not half as cocky as you, I'm sure." Alexis smirked and tossed her head, the ends of her hair brushing lightly against her cheek. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jigen blushing furiously. Lupin snickered, and she thought she heard Goemon snort softly. "301, then?" she asked. "Standard rules?"

"Yeah. Watch and learn, angel."

Lupin kept score for them. The first game opened quickly and ended not long after. Jigen strutted a little as he retrieved his darts. He'd rolled up his sleeves half-way through the game, and the muscles in his forearms flexed as he tugged the tiny missiles from the board.

"Ha! That's one for me," he said. He looked over his shoulder at Alexis and grinned. "Now what do you say, angel?"

Alexis smiled quietly at him. "Just getting a feel for how you play the game, Jigen," she said. She wagged a finger at him. "I have two more chances, you know."

"Bring it on, sister." Jigen lit a new cigarette as Lupin erased the numbers on the chalkboard and reset their scores. Goemon actually seemed to be taking an interest in the outcome of the game, for his eyes were only half-closed, and he was watching Alexis and Jigen intently.

Alexis stepped up and tossed her first dart, scoring a double and opening the game. Her next two shots were both triples. She smiled to herself and plucked her darts from the board as Lupin wrote down her score. Jigen stared.

"Beat that, smart-ass," she said lightly, and waved him towards the oche.

The second game was over even sooner than the first. Alexis had won by a wide margin, and there were four new cigarette butts in the ashtray. Jigen picked up her glass, still half-full. His eyes narrowed as he drank what was left in one swift gulp. Setting the glass on the table, he took a deep breath and wiped his forearm across his brow.

"Feeling a little tired, Jigen?" Alexis asked. "You can concede the game now, if you like. I won't hold it against you."

"Nah," he shot back. He took a wrinkled cigarette from his pocket and struck a match against his shoe. "I went easy on you that time, angel."

"Oh, how sweet of you!" she squealed in mock excitement. The genuine laugh that followed was deep and throaty. "Shall we finish this, then?"

Jigen nodded. "Mm-hm." He waited for Lupin to reset their scores, and stepped up to take his first throw.

Alexis was winning by perhaps a dozen points when Fujiko came in. She was dressed all in black, just like Alexis -- but where Alexis was wearing a modest sweater and slacks, Fujiko's low-cut jumpsuit was tight, shiny black leather. Lupin's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as she came bounding towards them. Her enormous breasts jiggled with every step.

"Look, look!" Fujiko crowed. "Two invitations to the opening ceremonies! Each is good for two people."

"Great!" said Lupin, grabbing for her. "That means Jigen can come." He sighed with disappointment as Fujiko deftly avoided him. She shoved Jigen's jacket aside and threw herself down on the empty chair.

"Forget it, Lupin," Jigen snapped, throwing his darts in rapid succession. "I already told you, it ain't happenin'."

Alexis waited until he had collected his darts, then stepped up for her turn. "I'd take it," she said, "but I'm working that night."

The others all blinked in surprise, except for Goemon, who merely raised one eyebrow.

Lupin frowned. "You came to Naples to work?" he said.

Alexis laughed. "Mm-hm. And so did you, apparently." She took her turn, scoring two doubles and a triple. "You should really go to the party, Jigen," she said, as she pulled her darts from the board. "It will be a night to remember."

Jigen shook his head and lowered his hat further over his eyes. "No way," he said, crushing out his latest cigarette in the crowded ashtray. "I got enough memories of Fujiko already, and none of 'em are very pleasant." He glared at Fujiko out of the corner of his eye, and she stuck out her tongue at him. The darts flew from his hand with extra vehemence.

Lupin clucked his tongue. "What a thing to say," he said, fondling the cream-coloured envelopes. He slipped out both cards and looked them over. "And after Fujicakes went to all the trouble of getting us invitations. Forgeries?" he asked, looking across at Fujiko.

Fujiko shook her head. "No, I stole them," she said proudly.

"Of course you did," said Alexis. She flashed a smile at Fujiko, who giggled in reply.

"Why don't you take Goemon?" Jigen said. He snickered as he retrieved his darts.

Goemon closed his eyes again. "Don't involve me in this, Jigen," he said.

Alexis looked curiously at Lupin. "What am I missing?" she asked.

"Goemon doesn't do parties," Lupin replied. He laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head. "That's all right. I have a whole day to work on Jigen."

"No way, pal," Jigen said. He snorted. "I plan to get hammered tonight and sleep all day tomorrow."

Alexis laughed and threw her darts. "Sounds like a great holiday you have planned, Jigen."

He lit a fresh cigarette as she walked towards the board. "It's what I do best. Hey, Lupin; what's the score?"

Lupin sat up and blinked at them. "Uh.. I don't know?"

"What!?" Jigen roared.

Lupin blushed sheepishly. "Well, Fujiko arrived, and I ..."

Alexis slammed her palm against her forehead, and Jigen pushed back his hat and rolled his eyes. "So much for that," he said, grabbing his jacket. Fujiko leaned forward as he pulled it out from behind her back. He slipped it on, then reached into Lupin's pocket and plucked out the two hundreds.

"Did you notice that I was winning?" Alexis said, as she took one of the bills from Jigen's hand.

"It wouldn't have lasted," Jigen said, stuffing the other into his pocket. He drew on his cigarette and blew three perfect smoke rings into the still air.

Alexis reached out and drew a lightly-painted nail through all three rings, breaking them. "We'll have a re-match sometime," she said, smiling at him. She turned and picked up her shoulder bag. "I should get going. It's late, and I have a long day ahead of me." Lupin and Fujiko both stood up, and she hugged them warmly in turn. "What time are you heading out tomorrow?" she asked, adjusting the strap on her satchel.

"Six-thirty," Fujiko said. "We'll be leaving from here." Lupin nodded vigorously and Fujiko wrinkled her nose at his puppy-dog eagerness.

Alexis chuckled. "Well, wait for me, will you? I have something for you. I'll stop 'round at about six."

"Oo, a present!" Fujiko squealed with anticipation. "What is it? Is it shiny?"

Alexis laughed lightly. "Ah-ah," she said with mock seriousness, wagging her finger under Fujiko's nose. "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." She smiled and turned to Jigen. "Good night," she said.

He nodded. Turning to extinguish his cigarette, he saw that Lupin was glaring at him. "Uh... I'll walk you out," Jigen said, taking her arm.

Alexis blinked in surprise. "You don't have to," she protested.

"Yeah, actually; I do." He looked pointedly at Lupin, who was gazing innocently at the ceiling.

Alexis stifled a laugh. "All right," she said, and allowed Jigen to guide her to the lobby. Her boots clicked on the inlaid marble floor as they headed for the exit. As they reached the revolving doors, Alexis turned to Jigen and placed one hand lightly on his arm.

"Thank you for the game, Jigen," she said, smiling up at him. "I had fun, even if Lupin DID manage to cock it up at the end."

Jigen ducked his head and chuckled. "Heh. Yeah, Fujiko has that effect on him," he said.

Alexis nodded. "I see that." She hesitated, and bit her lip nervously. "Please reconsider going to the gala, Jigen," she continued. "It really is a once-in-a-lifetime event." She idly fingered the buttons on his jacket cuff. "You don't have to fall in with Fujiko's plans to have a good time, right?"

Jigen lifted the brim of his hat with his thumb and looked thoughtfully at her. "Yeah," he said. "I'll think about it." Alexis nodded and took her hand from his arm. She turned to go, but he stopped her with his voice. "Hey." She looked over her shoulder. "You're pretty good," Jigen said. He blushed slightly. "At darts, I mean."

Her gentle smile from earlier that day returned, and Jigen felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Thank you, Jigen," she said softly. "Believe it or not, I think you would have won." She took a step closer to him. "You're in a class all by yourself." Touching her hand to his shoulder, she stood on her toes and brushed her lips lightly against his cheek. "Good night, Daisuke," she said, and vanished through the revolving doors, leaving a stunned and speechless Jigen behind.


	4. The Photograph

Loud laughter was coming from Lupin's suite. Shifting two small boxes to one hand, Alexis knocked on the door, a bemused look on her face. Goemon opened the door, his manner as stoic as ever. He bowed slightly. Alexis smiled at him.

"Thank you, Goemon," she said. From the main suite, the laughter was growing louder. It was punctuated by occasional growls.

"It is my pleasure," he replied, closing the door behind her. "Enter, and be welcome."

Alexis followed him into the sitting area, where Lupin and Fujiko were passing a photograph back and forth. Jigen, dressed only in tuxedo trousers and his hat, was frantically trying to take it from them. Alexis set her packages on the counter that served as a divider between the living and kitchen areas, and raised one eyebrow.

"I could hear you all the way down to the lift," she said, shrugging off her coat and draping it over one of the overstuffed leather chairs. "What are you looking at that's so bloody funny?"

Lupin snatched the photograph from Fujiko's hand. "Oh, just some home photography," he said with a wicked grin. "Wanna see?"

"Give it here!" Jigen roared, lunging for it. He missed completely, and Lupin skipped to the other side of the room. He ceremoniously handed the photo to Alexis. Looking at it, her eyes widened, and she blushed slightly.

It was a black and white photo of the bathroom. Standing in the glass-walled shower was a very naked Jigen, his back turned towards the camera, a washcloth thrown over one shoulder. His head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, and water from the showerhead was coursing over his throat and down the length of his body.

Alexis' blush deepened, and something fluttered in her stomach. "Oh, my," she said. She was too surprised to protest when Jigen ripped the photograph from her hand. "He's .. nude." She turned to Lupin and in her best dead-pan voice, said, "May I have a copy of that?"

Jigen looked sharply at her. "Hey!"

Lupin laughed. "Sure," he said cheerfully. "Eight by ten, or wallet-sized?"

Goemon snickered, and Fujiko giggled madly.

"Hey!" Jigen snarled. "This isn't friggin' funny!" He tore the photo in half, and then in half again.

Alexis settled into a chair and smiled wryly at him. "I didn't know you showered with the bathroom door open," she said.

"I DON'T," he growled. The photograph was now nothing more than monochrome confetti. Jigen tossed it into the sink and started to wash it down the drain.

"The culprit?" Lupin said, holding up a rectangular object no larger than a pea. "A tiny camera planted in the door handle."

Alexis squinted, but she could still barely see the camera between Lupin's fingers. "Amazing," she said.

"I'm gonna friggin' kill you," Jigen said, coming around the kitchen counter and heading for Lupin.

Lupin waved him away. "Oh, I can't take all the credit," he said. He looked over at Fujiko, who was laughing uncontrollably beside him on the sofa. "Fujiko was the one who brought me the camera."

"Fujiko?" Jigen's eyes narrowed. "Figures that bitch would be at the bottom of this." He started to reach for her, but she held up her hands in protest.

"Don't blame me!" she gasped, jumping off the sofa and out of the way. "Lupin was the one who wanted to test it out!"

Jigen growled wordlessly and stormed off towards the bedroom. The others watched him go.

"You really enjoy taking the piss out of him, don't you?" Alexis said, crossing one leg over the other and looking at Lupin. "While I'd love to see how it all turns out," she continued, "I have to ask: what's the point?"

Lupin grinned. "I'm glad you did ask, my dear." He stood and reached into a large canvas bag that was sitting on the coffee table. "With just a few modifications, I can turn this into a video camera." He pulled some wires from the bag. "The gala vaults are the height of security. There's an electronic code required to get in." Lupin chose a wire, seemingly at random, and inserted it into the camera. "With this baby, we should be able to hook in and see whatever's going on." He beamed proudly.

Alexis nodded thoughtfully. "Very clever," she said.

Fujiko glanced over at the dividing counter and clapped her hands. "Oh!" She bounced over to the boxes that Alexis had brought. "What did you bring me?"

Alexis laughed and stood up. She moved to the counter and picked up the smaller of the two boxes. "Oh, just a good-luck charm." She opened the hinged lid. "You look beautiful, by the way," she added. "Red always did suit you."

Fujiko was dressed in a plunging crimson dress that hugged her generous curves. Her hair was done up in a French twist, and she wore delicate blood-drop earrings. She preened at the compliment and slid her hands down the length of her body. Alexis looked over Fujiko's shoulder and saw that Lupin's temperature was steadily rising. She chuckled. From the box in her hands, she withdrew a ruby pendant the size of a robin's egg, strung on a diamond chain. She held it up for approval.

Fujiko squealed with excitement and pleasure. "Oh, it's gorgeous!" she said, as Alexis clasped it around her slender neck. "Where ever did you find it?"

"Brussels," said Alexis, adjusting the pendant so that it hung perfectly centered above Fujiko's ample cleavage. "It was an easy piece to find."

Fujiko stepped over to the mirror that hung near the hallway and struck a pose. "I can keep it, right?" she asked. Her tone made it clear that she was not expecting to be refused.

"Subtle," came a deep voice from behind them. Jigen walked into the room, adjusting his silver cufflinks. His tie was hanging loose around his neck, and his hat had apparently been put aside for the evening.

Alexis smiled at Fujiko. "Of course you can keep it," she said. "Blue is more my colour."

Lupin looked sharply at Alexis, then stood up. "Let me help you with that tie, Jigen," he said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

The argument over the photograph had been forgotten. "I can't friggin' believe I let you talk me into this," Jigen grumbled. He lifted his chin as Lupin adjusted his tie. Alexis turned and blinked in surprise.

"Why, Jigen," she said with a faint laugh. "You DO have eyes!"

Unable to move away from Lupin's ministrations, Jigen had to content himself with glaring at her. "You got a smart mouth, you know that?" he said.

Alexis smiled broadly and leaned against the counter. "Then how fortunate for me that my mouth and my brain are a matched set." Her blue eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Here," she said, as Lupin finished adjusting Jigen's tie. "I brought you something, too." She opened the larger of the two boxes and pulled out a perfect, ivory-coloured rosebud. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, even Goemon.

Alexis struggled not to blush. She stepped close to Jigen and touched his shoulder. "Now," she said softly, "stay very still." With deft fingers, she pinned the rose to his lapel. "There. The finishing touch." She stepped back and admired the effect for a moment. Jigen coloured slightly, and Alexis touched her cool fingertips to his burning cheek before turning back to the counter.

"And one for you," Alexis continued. She glanced over her shoulder at Lupin, but handed the red rosebud to Fujiko. "Here," she said, and smiled mischievously. "He's your date; it's your job to pin it on him." The implication of her own actions was clear. Jigen blushed a deeper shade of red.

Fujiko walked over to Lupin and fiddled with his jacket.

"Ow!" Lupin flinched. "That hurts!"

Goemon's dry voice came from the far side of the room. "I sense a motif."

"Sorry!" Fujiko said. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. "This isn't easy, you know."

Alexis looked at her watch. "It's almost half-six," she said. She picked up her coat. "I'll walk out with you."

The four of them crowded into the hallway. Fujiko took a white fur wrap from the front closet, while Lupin and Jigen both pulled out overcoats and slipped them on. Jigen ran to the bedroom and snatched his hat, and when he thought no one was looking, stuffed it into the pocket of his coat.

"Bye, Goemon," Lupin said as they left the suite. "Don't have too much fun without us!"

Alexis could have sworn that she heard Goemon snort rudely as the door closed behind them.

As they rode down in the elevator, Fujiko adjusted her wrap and admired herself in the mirrored walls. Lupin drooled over her. An amused look passed between Jigen and Alexis.

"I'm sorry you'll miss the party," Fujiko said, as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, I won't miss it," Alexis said, following her into the lobby. "I'm catering."

Three voices joined in chorus: "What?"

Alexis was three steps ahead of them before she turned. Her smile had a mischievous edge to it. "Oh, didn't I mention?" she asked unnecessarily. "That's where I've been all day. At the Palazzo Reale, overseeing the dessert prep and checking on the chocolate diamonds."

Fujiko's eyes widened. "Chocolate diamonds?" she said.

"Mm-hm." Alexis took a small, foil-wrapped object from her pocket and tossed it to Fujiko. "Novelty sweets are hugely popular. I made a killing on this job."

Fujiko unwrapped the perfectly-formed chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She rolled her eyes heavenward and moaned softly. At her side, Lupin looked as though he was about to faint. "Oh, this is amazing!" Fujiko gushed, linking arms with Alexis and hauling her through the revolving door. "You made these?"

Alexis laughed as they stepped out of the hotel. "Well, I didn't make the chocolate itself, no! But I chose the chocolate, and filled and moulded them myself." She smiled mischievously at Fujiko. "I'm glad you like them."

As Fujiko nodded eagerly, Lupin pushed her along the sidewalk.

"So, you'll be there tonight?" he asked, offering Fujiko his arm. He sighed deeply when she turned up her nose and started to walk along without him.

"Eventually, yes," Alexis replied, chuckling at their little drama. "I have some things to do behind the scenes, and then I'm free to enjoy the evening however I choose."

"See you there later, then!" Lupin said, and waved over his shoulder as he chased after Fujiko. Jigen rolled his eyes and strode quickly to catch up.

Alexis watched them move off, Lupin begging Fujiko to wait, Fujiko ignoring him, and Jigen grumbling about the whole thing.


	5. Under the Stars

With a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other, Jigen leaned against the door frame. There was a thick velvet rope strung across the doorway, the ubiquitous and universal symbol. Do Not Enter. Keep Out. No Trespassing. Stay Away. He knew all about those kinds of signs. And usually ignored them.

On one side of the door was the palace ballroom. It was attractive enough, if you liked gilt and gaud and pastel cherubs. Jigen looked up at the ornately-painted ceiling. Some people had too much money on their hands. Good thing he and Lupin were around to help them with that.

On the other side of the doorway, the 'Keep Out' side, were several long tables covered with white cloths. Most of them held food. One was covered with desserts, small fiddly things that looked too complicated to eat. Another had a centrepiece carved out of a solid block of ice. It was, not surprisingly, cut to look exactly like a classic round diamond. Fujiko will be thrilled, Jigen thought drily.

There were two swinging doors at the far end of the room, and a curving staircase leading up, but neither held much interest for Jigen. What he really cared about was whether Lupin was somewhere getting caught, or if he'd managed to slip the camera into a suitable location. And was Fujiko with him, or was she even now running to the _polizia_ to turn them in? And in the back of his mind, not receiving much attention, was a third question: where's Alexis?

Jigen took another drag from his cigarette and looked out at the crowded ballroom. He pushed the brim of his hat up a couple of inches with the tip of his thumb and scanned the room for Fujiko's red dress, or Alexis' black sweater/slacks combination. Not finding either, he finished his drink and tapped his ashes into the cut crystal glass.

"Staying out of trouble?" said a voice off to his left. He turned his head to look at Alexis -- the accent gave her away pretty much instantly -- and his mouth fell open in astonishment.

He'd never looked at her -- _really_ looked at her -- until this moment. Yeah, she had black hair and blue eyes, and wore tasteful clothing, even if it was all black. He might have called her pretty, or classy. But tonight, she was beautiful.

Tonight, she wore a high-necked ivory-coloured dress in some kind of silky fabric that hung just the right way on her, skimming her breasts, waist, and hips. When she took a step towards him, the bottom of her full skirt rippled around her ankles.

She reached over and took the half-burned cigarette from his limp fingers. Putting it to her lips, she drew deeply on it. Maybe it was the way she looked tonight, but it was the most sensual thing he'd ever seen, and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

"Thank you!" Alexis said, blowing out a long stream of smoke. She sighed with relief. "That feels _so_ good. It's been hours since I had a chance to breathe, much less have a cigarette." She tilted her head and frowned slightly. "Jigen? What's wrong? My God, I don't have chocolate on my face, do I?" She put a hand to her cheek and rubbed her fingertips against her face.

Jigen retrieved his cigarette from her and took a deep puff. He dropped the butt into his glass and exhaled slowly. "No, you don't have chocolate on your face." He cursed inwardly. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Alexis' frown deepened. "Then what is it?"

Somehow, he managed to look away. He lowered his hat over his eyes and pulled a fresh cigarette from his breast pocket. "Never mind," he mumbled, trying to focus on lighting the smoke. "You look nice," he offered grudgingly, as the match flared.

Alexis merely smiled. "I see that you couldn't be persuaded not to wear your hat." Jigen grunted, and Alexis laughed lightly. "Well, no matter. It suits you." She reached up and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "Gives you an air of mystery," she murmured, brushing her fingers down the length of his face. He shivered. She ran her fingernails over his beard, then took her hand away. "Where are the others?" she asked, unhooking the red velvet rope.

"I don't know," Jigen said, moving aside to let her through, "and I don't friggin' care. I told you, I ain't gettin' involved."

"Mm." Alexis reached out to take a champagne flute from a passing waiter. Jigen exchanged his empty glass for a fresh tumbler of amber-coloured liquid. He smelled it. It was whiskey. The waiter gave him a dirty look, but moved on without comment.

"So," Alexis said, sipping her drink. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jigen shrugged. "Not yet," he replied, taking half the whiskey in one swallow. "Maybe after a few more drinks. After all, if you've seen one friggin' palace, you've pretty much seen 'em all."

Alexis smiled mischievously. "I can show you something that might change your mind about that," she said. Taking one last sip of her drink, she set her glass on a small table. "Come on," she said, relieving Jigen of both his cigarette and his whiskey. The one went into the other, and the heavy crystal tumbler joined the champagne flute on the table. Alexis crooked a finger at him and started climbing the stairs. With an inward shrug, Jigen followed.

The upper floor was one long hallway, punctuated by doors on either side. Alexis moved to one, seemingly at random, and opened it. "In here," she said, entering the room. There was a click, and the lights went up.

It was obviously a bedroom; there was a Florentine four-poster on one wall, and a vanity next to a tall window. The usual bedroom furniture. The walls had been painted like an outdoor pastoral scene: sunshine, fluffy clouds... the works. Jigen raised one eyebrow.

"Cute. Not spectacular, but cute." He looked sidelong at Alexis. "I didn't figure you for a clouds and flowers girl, though," he added snidely.

Alexis laughed. "I'm not," she said, her eyes glinting with mischief. "I prefer the night." She led him to the centre of the room. "Now, close your eyes," she instructed, and waited while he did so. She started to move away from him. "No peeking, now!"

Jigen sighed and decided to humour her. "Okay. Not peeking." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and wished desperately for a cigarette. Tilting his head, he could hear the door whispering along the carpet, but it didn't latch. She'd left it slightly open. There was a soft 'click', and the lights went out. A second 'click' followed, and Jigen could sense Alexis moving behind him. She pressed her back against his, and he squeezed his eyes closed more tightly, trying not to notice the warmth of her body.

"All right," she said in a hushed voice. "Open your eyes."

The room was dark, all right, but there were hundreds of tiny pinpoints of light peeking through the walls and ceiling. By some trick of the moonlight coming in from the window, the room now seemed to be painted to resemble the night sky.

Jigen tilted his head back and whistled softly through his teeth. "Damn," he said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alexis said. Jigen glanced at her over his shoulder. Her head was thrown back, and he could just see the line of her throat out of the corner of his eye. "When the staff showed me around the palace after I accepted the job, this was the last room we visited. The whole boring bloody tour was worth it, just for this."

Jigen nodded, and looked up again. He studied the wall and ceiling carefully. "It's friggin' incredible. Lights between the walls?"

"I have no idea." Alexis laughed and moved to the door. "But if you turn one of these switches off, and the other on, you get --" she gestured "-- this." She leaned against the wall, her hands behind her back. "When I first saw this room," she said, "I thought of you." In the darkness of the room, Jigen could not see her blush, but he could hear it in her voice.

"Why?" he asked warily, turning to look at her.

Alexis looked down at the carpet. Jigen could barely make out her next words.

"Because you both take my breath away," she whispered.

Jigen stepped towards her and placed his hands against the wall, just above her shoulders. He looked down at her, his hat low over his eyes. Alexis reached up tentatively and lifted it off his head. For a long moment, she studied his face, lit only by the stars. Finally, she spoke.

"You have beautiful eyes, Daisuke," she said softly. She reached up with her free hand and drew her fingers lightly along the side of his face. "Why do you hide them?"

Jigen chuckled softly and reached down, taking back his well-worn fedora. "You said it yourself, angel," he chuckled. "It makes me look mysterious." He adjusted his hat, tilting it back on his head so she could see his eyes. "Better?"

"Much," Alexis whispered. She clasped her hands lightly behind his neck, and he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Jigen." The door opened a little, and Lupin whispered his name again. Loudly. "Jigen!"

"Damn," Jigen muttered against Alexis' lips. He turned his head to the side, glaring at Lupin as the thief peered into the room. "Fuck off, Lupin," he growled, and turned back to Alexis. Her eyes were half-closed, and Jigen could feel a growing ache in his heart. And slightly lower than his heart.

"Jigen, we gotta get outta here!" Lupin tapped Jigen on the shoulder. "Pops just showed up!"

"What?" Jigen looked sharply at Lupin. Alexis turned her head, too, and raised one eyebrow. "Zenigata? What the hell's he doin' here?"

Lupin gave an exaggerated shrug. "I dunno, but we gotta jet." He looked over his shoulder, down the hallway. "I've planted the camera, so we might as well call it a night." He grinned apologetically at Alexis, who merely gave a half-smile and shook her head.

Jigen swore again. Alexis lifted his hat slightly and pressed her lips gently to his forehead. "It's all right," she said, but her smile was sad. "I should probably check on the kitchen staff." She gracefully ducked out from under Jigen's arms and squeezed through the doorway. She threw him a fleeting glance, full of longing, and then disappeared down the stairs.

Lupin rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, pal." He looked down the hallway again. "Bad timing, eh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jigen growled. He pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Let's bounce." The two of them headed towards the stairs. As they reached the bottom step, Alexis came through the swinging doors. Lupin and Jigen both looked towards her, and she smiled weakly.

Lupin shrugged an apology at her from across the room, and the two men stopped dead in their tracks.

"Maybe they're back here..." A familiar voice, coming from just the other side of the red velvet rope.

"Shit," Lupin hissed. He looked back at the swinging doors, at the frowning Alexis. "Do you mind?" he asked. He and Jigen moved towards her.

"It's the kitchen," she said, shrugging helplessly. "There's no way out from there." Zenigata's voice was growing louder, clearer. "Look, just get inside. I'll take care of him."

Lupin and Jigen pushed through the doors just as Zenigata peered past the velvet rope. Such symbols didn't apply to the police, of course. He unhooked it from the doorway and approached Alexis, who was standing outside the kitchen doors looking curiously at the rumpled inspector.

"Yes?" Alexis said, raising one eyebrow.

Inside the bustling kitchen, Lupin and Jigen pressed their backs against the wall next to the door. Several cooks glanced curiously at them. Lupin waved and grinned. Jigen looked over at him.

"The moment of truth," he said, keeping his voice low. "If she's gonna roll over on us, now would be the perfect time."

Lupin snorted softly. "Aren't you cynical," he whispered.

Jigen smirked. "No. Just experienced," he murmured. Over the noise in the kitchen, they could barely hear Alexis' soft voice as she spoke to the Old Man.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Jigen held his breath. Lupin winced, half-expecting the worst.

Zenigata's usual spiel came through the doors, loud and clear.

"Yes, I'm Inspector Zenigata of the ICPO, and I'm hunting down that notorious thief, Lupin the Third." Lupin could practically visualise the inspector, his chin lifted proudly, secure in his superiority.

On the tables-and-desserts-and-ice-sculpture side of the door, Alexis put one hand on her hip. "And?" she said coolly.

Zenigata seemed a bit nonplussed. "Well, I .. I need to take a look in that room." He pointed to the swinging doors.

Alexis turned up her nose slightly. "I'm very sorry," she said, not sounding at all sorry, "but you may not."

In the brightly-lit kitchen, Jigen exhaled. Lupin wiped the back of one hand across his forehead in a gesture of relief.

Outside the kitchen, Zenigata narrowed his eyes, first at Alexis, and then at the doors. The four men behind him looked around the room at the tables full of food. Some of them were drooling.

"Oh, really?" he said, peering over her shoulder. "Just what are you hiding back there, lady?"

Alexis strengthened her accent, effecting just the right blend of haughty and imperious. "That," she said sharply, "is my kitchen, and you'll kindly stay out of it. My chefs are busy preparing tonight's buffet dinner." She tossed her head, her eyes flashing dangerously. "If that will be all," she said, and turned away without waiting for a reply.

"Uh..." Zenigata wallowed for a moment. "But ma'am," he said, his tone more respectful. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. I'm Inspector Zenigata from INTERPOL, and I --"

Alexis whirled on him, poking her finger at his chest. Her accent grew stronger still. "I don't care if you're bloody Queen Elizabeth from Buckingham Palace," she snapped. "You're not going into my kitchen. _Especially_ not looking like that," she added, looking disdainfully at him.

"Like what?" Zenigata asked in a small voice, looking down at himself.

Alexis glared at the inspector. "'Like what?'" she echoed, incredulous. "Have you stood in front of a mirror lately?" She sneered at him. "When's the last time you washed that mac? And ...," she gasped in horror. "Is that a _pot noodle_ on your shirt? And look at your shoes!"

In the kitchen, Lupin clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, and Jigen grinned wickedly. She was really doing a number on poor ol' Zenigata.

On the other side of the door, Alexis folded her arms across her chest and turned up her nose. "_No_," she said firmly. "You are not setting so much as a single foot in my kitchen."

"But ma'am!" Zenigata protested. "I'm looking for a dangerous criminal mastermind!" His eyes widened, and he grinned hopefully. "If I could just have a teensy look..."

Alexis spread her arms, placing one hand on either side of the door frame. "There is nothing in my kitchen, inspector, except food and chefs. Both of which need to remain perfectly sanitary." She looked pointedly at his shirt, and he squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "And if you insist on defiling my kitchen with your manky boots and your grotty Mackintosh, I'll call the palace guard." Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Look elsewhere for your little criminal." She lowered her arms and waved dismissively at him.

"Er..." Zenigata stammered. He was clearly out of his depth.

"Out! Out!" Alexis shouted, waving him away with both hands. "Shoo!"

"Er..." Zenigata looked at his men and cleared his throat loudly. "All right, men, this room's clear. Upstairs!" He pointed at the stairs and ran towards them. The handful of officers tromped after him.

Alexis listened for a moment as the doors on the upper floor opened and closed. Zenigata's voice grew more distant. Finally, she opened the swinging doors and peeked in.

"All right, gentlemen, the coast is clear."

Lupin came into view, grinned madly. "That was bloody brilliant," he said, imitating her accent perfectly. "'Grotty Mackintosh'! I'll never get tired of playing this one over in my head." He laughed as the three of them left the kitchen.

Alexis coloured slightly. "I thought it was just a trifle overdone," she said wryly. Jigen shook his head and chuckled. "You really do have some very strange acquaintances, Lupin," she added with a smile.

"All part of the package, my dear," Lupin said, his eyes twinkling. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Thank you so very much," he said with mock formality. He rushed to the doorway, where the red velvet rope hung limp and sad.

Jigen turned to Alexis. "Yeah, thanks." He touched the brim of his hat with two fingers.

Alexis smiled quietly. "I don't expect I'll have changed your mind about anything," she said drily, "but I'm glad I could help." They both knew what she was talking about. Jigen coloured slightly.

Lupin poked his head beyond the doorway. "All clear, Jigen. Let's go!" He scurried out of the room.

Jigen hesitated, uncertain of the protocol. What did you say when a woman -- an attractive, intelligent woman -- had just hauled your ass out the fire?

Alexis made a move before he could decide. She reached out and touched his arm.

"When will I see you next?" she asked. Her tone was noncommittal. If he wanted to blow her off, now was the perfect time.

Jigen took a deep breath. "Can you make it to the hotel around midnight?" he said at last.

Alexis nodded. "Of course."

"Midnight, then." Jigen reached out to touch her cheek, but Lupin poked his head through the doorway.

"Anytime, Jigen..." he said, looking at his watch. Jigen rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. He smiled over his shoulder at Alexis, and she gave a little wave.

Alexis held her hand up for a moment longer, then dropped it to her side. It was unfortunate that she wouldn't be able to accomplish everything she'd hoped to do here in Italy, but Lupin deserved a certain measure of respect. She sighed and returned to the kitchen to oversee the final stages of the buffet dinner.


	6. Midnight

In the distance, a clock tower chimed twelve. The moon was high and the night was warm, but there was a cool breeze blowing off the bay. Alexis stuck her hands in her pockets, glad she'd changed into her usual slacks and sweater.

The hotel was brightly lit, even at this hour of the night. Jigen was outside, leaning against a planter. His hat was pulled low over his eyes, and he had a freshly-lit cigarette between his fingers.

"Nice night for a walk," he said. He pulled a crumpled pack of smokes from his pocket and shook one out, offering it to her.

Alexis smiled as she approached him. "Yes, it is," she said, taking the cigarette. Jigen produced a lit match, and Alexis leaned in, holding her hands around it. Her fingers brushed lightly against his, and he shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the wind.

Tossing away the extinguished match, he held out his arm for her. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and they started walking. After a block or two, Jigen looked down at Alexis.

"Everything's set to go at the palace," he said, his voice low. "I'm going in with Lupin tomorrow night." He took a drag of his cigarette and blew a tight stream of smoke into the clear night air.

Alexis looked up at him in surprise. "Oh?"

Jigen nodded. "Yeah. Someone's gotta keep him safe from that bitch, Fujiko." He growled softly. Taking a final puff of his cigarette, he dropped it to the pavement, then brought his foot down, grinding the butt under his heel. "He never friggin' learns." Alexis turned her head away, trying to hide a smile behind her hand. Jigen frowned. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Have you noticed," she said, "that no matter how many times he chases after her skirt, you're always there to bail him out?" Alexis laughed softly. "Does that not strike you as just a little bit ironic?" She tilted her head to look at him out of the corner of one eye.

Jigen stopped and looked thoughtfully up at the sky. Alexis unlinked her arm from his and dropped her spent cigarette. Turning to face him, she saw a slow smile spread across his face.

"Well, damn," he said, with a deep chuckle. "You're right. I'm as bad as he is."

Alexis shook her head and touched his arm. "That's not what I meant," she said, smiling up at him. "It's not a bad thing. You're very loyal to him."

Jigen smirked. "I guess it's just one of my charms," he said. Pushing up the brim of his hat with one thumb, he winked at her. "Along with my beautiful eyes, of course."

Alexis lifted her hand from his arm as if she'd been burned. She looked down at her feet. "I'm such an idiot," she said, blushing furiously. "That was a bloody stupid thing to say."

"Hey." Jigen placed a finger under her chin and forced her gaze back to his face. He smiled as tenderly as he knew how. "Don't be like that. It's not so dumb," he said clumsily. "I mean, you're not an idiot. I just..." Now it was his turn to blush. He dropped his hand to his side. "Never mind." He turned. There was a small park at the next corner, and they entered it, walking the path until they came to an empty bench.

Jigen sat down and pulled another cigarette from his pocket. The match hissed as he struck it against his shoe. "You know, you were right," he said. The end of the cigarette glowed faintly. "Tonight really was a night to remember."

Alexis sat down beside him and pulled her feet up. She clasped her arms around her knees and watched the dead match fly from his fingers. "Why? Because I didn't tell the inspector where you were?" She smirked.

Jigen took his time answering. He drew long and hard on his cigarette, blowing a heavy cloud of smoke into the air. "That, too," he said at last. He turned his head slightly and peeked at her from under his hat. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled.

Alexis glanced at him. "I'm not with you," she said, a puzzled look on her face. "What happened earlier?"

Jigen shifted uncomfortably. "You know," he said awkwardly. "Under the stars." Alexis' gaze hardened, and he tensed. "I completely lost my head."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Alexis said. She scowled out at the darkness. "If anything, it's Lupin who owes me an apology."

Jigen turned his head slowly and stared at her in stunned silence. Alexis' expression softened, and she reached out to stroke his cheek. "Jigen," she said quietly, "do you really think I'd be offended if you kissed me?" He continued to stare at her, speechless. She reached up and pushed his hat back slightly, revealing a pair of wide brown eyes. They gazed at each other for a long moment, until at last, Jigen looked away. He shrugged one shoulder and took another drag of his smoke to hide his embarrassment.

Alexis laughed lightly. "You're not much older than I am," she said, "but you still have so much to learn about women, Jigen."

He stiffened. "I'm better with guns," he said shortly. The cigarette hissed as he drew on it, and he lowered his hat over his eyes again. Guns don't betray you, he thought bitterly.

Alexis looked carefully at him. "What was it you said to me outside the tobacconist's shop?" she asked, her voice soft. "'It's all about practise.'"

Jigen stood abruptly. "Yeah, right." He looked at the glowing ember on the end of his near-dead smoke. "Except my practise sessions haven't gone real well."

Alexis hopped off the bench and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but he moved away. She dropped her arm. "I'm sorry, Jigen," she murmured. "I shouldn't have --"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted. He took a last pull from his smoke and dropped it to the ground. Crushing it underfoot, he felt as though someone were doing the same thing to his heart. Taking a deep breath, Jigen looked at Alexis over his shoulder. Her eyes were wide and apologetic. He managed a half-smile, and she returned it tentatively. "Time to get back," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Alexis nodded and followed him out of the park. When they were a block away from the hotel, Jigen lit up again, the uncomfortable silence broken by the sound of a hissing match. He spoke between puffs.

"The job's almost over," he said, glancing down at Alexis. "For both of us."

She nodded. "Yes," she said, rubbing her hands together to warm them. "Next stop: Vienna."

Jigen whistled softly. "Damn," he said. "Belgium, Italy, Austria... you get around, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Now it was Alexis' turn to look uncomfortable. "Well... you know how things are," she said vaguely. Jigen frowned, though she couldn't see it under his hat. "You go where the work is."

"Yeah." He peered at her, and she gave him a wan smile, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. "You must be one hell of a good cook," he added, as they approached the hotel.

Alexis seemed to brighten. "Why don't you come up to my villa tomorrow afternoon and I'll show you how good a cook I am," she said, reaching into her pocket for something. "I'll fix us a late lunch. Steak and mussels sound good?"

Jigen nodded. "Yeah." He watched her as she pulled out a handful of business cards and flipped through them. "Sounds great."

"Smashing." Alexis finally found what she was looking for. "I'm staying at the Villa Azzurra, on the Amalfi Coast," she said, handing him a small card. He glanced at it. It contained nothing more than an address. "I'll be there all afternoon. Come round anytime after one o'clock." She plucked the cigarette from his hand and took a puff, then grinned crookedly and stuck it back between his fingers. "Thanks for the fag," she said, waving. "See you tomorrow."

Jigen smirked. "Tomorrow," he repeated. "See you then." He leaned against the same planter where she'd come across him an hour earlier, and watched her retreating back. He had a distinctly uncomfortable feeling about the whole thing. Any moment now, he thought to himself as he finished his cigarette and butted it in the ashtray outside the door. Possibly tomorrow. He'd better be ready, just in case.


	7. Bluebird

At eleven o'clock, Jigen's car roared out of the city towards the Amalfi Coast. The Lamborghini handled well, and he knew he'd arrive at his destination long before one. If his suspicions were unfounded, he could say that he was in the area, and the timing was convenient. He didn't expect to need an excuse, though.

It wasn't long before he was pulling into the driveway. He stepped out of the car, slamming the door. Taking a cigarette from his pocket, he looked up at the villa and nodded to himself. Nice digs. Whatever she did -- whatever she REALLY did -- must pay well. Jigen lit his smoke and inhaled deeply as he made his way to the front door. Before he could knock, it was opened by a girl in her late teens.

"Oh!" she said, starting in surprise. "Scusi, signore. Potrei aiutarti?"

"Huh?" Jigen frowned. His Italian was passable, but she spoke too quickly for him to follow.

"Oh," she said again, blushing. "Mi dispiace, signore. My English, it is not good. You are here to see signorina Merlino?"

Yeah, that was pretty much what he'd expected.

"I think so," he said in a dark voice. "I only know her first name."

The girl bowed respectfully. "I am so sorry," she murmured. "You look for Alessandra, sì? She is on the terrace, signore." The girl opened the door wider, and pointed up a flight of stairs. "I can take your hat and coat, signore?" the girl asked, as Jigen walked past her.

"No," he said shortly, and climbed the stairs. He passed through an ivy-covered archway and stepped onto the terrace.

The view was certainly spectacular; a panoramic spread of the Sorrento coast and the Gulf of Naples. The water looked inviting. On the terrace, there was a small bar off to one side, fully-stocked -- but Jigen wasn't interested in the sea, or the booze. What caught his eye was the target. And the woman, holding a Walther P99 in both hands, firing into the vaguely person-shaped block of pressed hay. As he watched, she managed a tight grouping in the target's head. The sound was muffled. She was using a silencer.

Jigen drew his revolver and pulled back the hammer, slowly and deliberately. Alexis froze in position for an instant, then continued firing.

"Put it down," Jigen growled.

Alexis paused and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're early," she said, and pulled the trigger once more. The target rocked slightly, sporting a perfect shot through the heart.

"I said put it down, or I blow your friggin' head off."

Alexis lowered her weapon, locked it, and placed it on a small stone table. She spun the barrel with one finger, neatly stopping the gun so that the grip pointed towards Jigen. "Happy?" she said, her voice tight.

He scowled at her. "You said you didn't know how to use a gun."

She snorted. Reaching for a cloth, she wiped her hands with it. "No, I said I was a complete berk when it came to drawing a gun." She gestured at the target. "Once it's out, I'm perfectly competent." She tossed the cloth onto the table next to her Walther and headed towards the bar.

Jigen growled again. "Don't move," he said. Alexis ignored him and started fixing herself a drink. She looked disdainfully at him.

"Oh, sod off," she said, dropping a handful of ice into a heavy tumbler. "We both know perfectly well that if you'd wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. I seriously doubt you'd have any reservations about shooting a woman, especially if you thought she'd betrayed you." Alexis filled the glass half-full with gin, then turned back to Jigen and toasted him. "Cheers," she said, and downed the clear liquid in one gulp. "Want one?" she asked, turning back to the collection of bottles.

"No." Jigen tensed, watched her warily as she fixed herself another, this time cut with tonic water. He gestured at the target with his Magnum. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Alexis spoke over her shoulder. "Well, the subject never really came up, did it?" She leaned against the bar, sipping at her drink. "Besides, I didn't realise my life was up for inspection."

Jigen narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the gun. "It is now," he said. "What else aren't you telling me?" He studied her face as her expression shifted from defiant, to worried, to apologetic. Finally, she closed her eyes and turned away.

"Well, she's a thief, for one," came a familiar voice. Alexis spun around as Lupin jumped gracefully from the edge of the roof to the brick terrace. He landed in a crouch, then stood and walked over to the Walther where it lay on the table. He picked it up and looked at it admiringly. "Nice piece," he said, ignoring Jigen's surprised look. "Did you steal this from MI6?" He unscrewed the silencer and set it aside.

Alexis shook her head. "It was a gift," she muttered.

"Very nice, indeed." Lupin removed the magazine and dropped it on the table, then grasped the pistol in both hands and looked down the barrel at her. "I finally remembered where I'd heard the name 'Finch'." He lowered the gun and turned it over in his hand. Its striker tip was blue instead of red. He chuckled and looked up at Alexis. "You're the one they call 'Bluebird', aren't you?"

Alexis snarled and spat over the side of the terrace. "Well, not to my face, they bloody don't," she said, her voice laced with poison.

"Bluebird?" echoed Jigen. He lowered his gun, decocked it, and holstered it. The wary look remained.

"Mm-hm." Lupin put down the Walther. "Her thefts are almost exclusively blue: blue gems, blue artwork, blue ornaments..." He ticked them off on his fingers.

"Your point?" Alexis said drily.

Lupin clapped his hands together. "I never thought I'd actually get to meet you!" he said, brimming over with genuine excitement. "Not many people know about you; specialists are rare in this business."

Alexis shrugged and finished her gin and tonic. "It's just a hobby." She turned back to the bar and fixed herself another.

Jigen raised an eyebrow and leaned against the archway.

Lupin pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, crossing one leg over the other. "You're better at your hobby than your job," he said. "I checked."

"Well that's rather the point, isn't it?" Alexis snapped. She took another tumbler from the bar and filled it with ice. "A hobby is something you're very good at, that you do in your spare time." She topped the new glass with Scotch and handed it to Lupin. "A job is something you do in order to pay the bills," she said, returning to the bar, and to her own drink.

Jigen's voice was low and dark. "So you're a chocolatier."

Alexis nodded, her back to him. "It's not very lucrative, however. I had to seriously underbid for this job," she said, sipping her drink and looking out over the Gulf, "but it did get me to Italy. As for that ridiculous moniker..." She turned back to Lupin and curled her lip. "My clients call me something else entirely, and it is neither 'Bluebird', nor 'Miss Finch'."

Lupin took a healthy swallow from his glass. "Is that your real name?" he said, looking curiously at her.

"Does it matter?" Alexis asked. Her voice was drained, colourless.

"It does to me," Jigen rumbled.

Alexis looked pained. She stared into her drink. "Yes," she said quietly. "Alexis Finch is my real name. Though I don't often have occasion to use it."

Lupin raised one eyebrow, and Jigen ran a hand over his eyes. "Well," he said, "I can't say I didn't see this coming."

Alexis had been avoiding his gaze, but now she turned to him, her eyes flashing with anger. "Oh, don't be thick, Jigen," she snapped. "Do you really think I go round telling people I've only just met that I'm a thief?" She slammed her glass onto the bar and stepped towards him. "'Pardon me,'" she mimicked, "'I realise we've only known each other for twenty minutes, but I feel a burning need to tell you that I nick things from snotty rich people, and can hit a rubbish bin from fifty paces with a pistol. Oh, and could you pass the salt?'" She snorted softly. "Or perhaps this is just a convenient excuse," she finished, tossing her head.

Jigen stepped back in the face of her onslaught. "Excuse for what?"

"Well, I've known you almost a week, and I haven't stabbed you in the back yet. That must be seriously throwing off your average." Alexis took a deep breath and rushed him. With the back of her hand, she knocked his fedora from his head before he could react. Even Lupin blinked in surprise. "There," she continued. Her accent had grown stronger, fed by her rage. "Maybe now that your eyes aren't covered by that bloody hat, you'll see that I'm not the heartless bitch you so desperately want me to be." She stood before him, her fists clenched.

Jigen's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I never said..."

"You didn't have to," Alexis shot back. "It's in everything you do. Every move you make. Even our conversation last night was full of it. It drips from your voice." She was trembling, but she didn't know whether it was from fury or anguish. "You expect the very worst from me," she said, "and no matter how many tokens of faith I offer you, there's just no way you'll ever let me in."

"That's not true," Jigen growled.

Alexis lifted her chin defiantly. "Prove it," she said. "Finish what you started, under the stars."

Jigen grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and looked down into her face. Her expression had softened, and she no longer looked angry, only wistful. His gaze travelled from her eyes to her mouth, and back again. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and found to his surprise that he wanted very much to finish what he'd started.

But he couldn't.

Lupin was trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He looked at his watch, and murmured to himself, "Whoa, is that the time already? I'd better get back to town." He headed for the stairs.

"I'll go with you." Jigen dropped his hands from Alexis' shoulders and bent to pick up his hat. He pulled it low it over his eyes, not wanting her to see the burning need that filled them.

"Uh..." Lupin hesitated.

Alexis stared at Jigen's back for a moment, hurt and bewildered. Then her eyes hardened. "You would," she said bitterly, and turned away. She walked slowly to the edge of the terrace and looked out over the water.

"Uh, Jigen," Lupin said, gesturing to Alexis. "You know, there's really nothing happening until tonight. Why don't you stick around for a bit?"

Silence.

Lupin looked thoughtfully at each of them in turn. "Well, gee," he said, forcing a playful note into his voice, "if you're not interested in her anymore, mind if I try?" He strode purposefully towards Alexis, but not before noticing that Jigen's hands were clenched into tight fists. "You know, Alexis," he continued, trying to goad his partner into action, "my boxers have blue stripes... wanna see?" He grinned wickedly.

Her back still towards him, Alexis shook her head. Her voice was sweetly poisonous. "Try it, Lupin, and I'll force-feed you that tie you're wearing."

Jigen smiled faintly to himself as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. She had balls; he'd give her that much.

"Oh, c'mon, cutie," Lupin wheedled. He tugged on her arm in an attempt to turn her to face him. "My shirt is blue, too. You could have it for your collection. It would look great lying on the floor beside your bed."

Alexis glanced over her shoulder at him for no more than an instant. Just long enough for him to see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Go away, Lupin," she said, her voice barely audible. "Please."

Lupin looked at her with concern. "Hey, now," he said gently. Jigen must have heard the change in his tone, because he drew a sharp breath and turned around. "Are you..."

Alexis shook her head vehemently. She didn't want him to ask her if she was all right. She didn't want to hear his expressions of sympathy. But most of all, she didn't want Jigen to know that she was crying.

Lupin sighed heavily. "All right," he said. His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, and he winked. "But only because you're a fellow thief." He paused for a moment, considering. Feeling helpless, he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "Take care, lady."

She nodded without looking at either of them. They started down the stairs, but stopped abruptly when they heard her speak:

"Lupin."

Lupin turned, a hopeful smile on his face. "Yes?" Out of sight on the stairs, Jigen tensed for a moment, then continued his descent.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Good luck tonight," she said. Her voice was steady. "Please... be careful."

Lupin smiled knowingly. "We always are, Bluebird," he said, and followed the stairs to the front door.

Jigen was leaning against Lupin's Ferrari, smoking. His expression was dark. He was so focused, playing Alexis' words over in his head, that he missed Lupin's question.

"Huh?"

"I said, let's get back to the hotel, and I'll buy you a drink." Lupin opened the door of his convertible and hopped in. "Race you?" he suggested.

Jigen shook his head. "I'm going for a drive." He stepped over to the Lamborghini and opened the door. "I know, I know," he muttered around his cigarette. "We have a job to do." He settled in behind the wheel and shifted into gear. "I won't forget." The engine roared as he peeled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

Lupin waved. "Be home by eleven!" he called, his voice trailing off. He sighed, and hoped that Jigen wouldn't do anything stupid. Insurance rates were a bitch.

Setting the car into reverse, Lupin backed down the driveway. He shifted down, threw one last look in the direction Jigen had gone, and sped off in the opposite direction, towards the city.


	8. Revenge

Five hours later, Jigen parked his car in the driveway of the Villa Azzurra. He sighed and looked up at the house, trying to figure out why he was there. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door just as it was opening. The young girl he'd seen earlier that day was holding a coat over one arm and a ring of keys in her left hand.

"Buona sera, signore," she said, smiling at him. "You have returned? Signorina Merlino is busy upstairs, but I will show you to the sitting room."

Jigen shook his head. "You're on your way home, aren't you?" he said. "It's okay, I can find my way around." The girl frowned thoughtfully and bit her lip. She was obviously having trouble understanding him. He chuckled and smiled at her. "Okay," he said, speaking more slowly so that she could process his words. He buried his hands in his pockets. "Take me to the sitting room."

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. She led him through a short hallway and into a white-walled living room, furnished with leather sofas and an impressive fireplace. She curtsied to Jigen. "The signorina will be here soon," she said in broken English, and backed out of the room. "ArrivederLa, signore."

Jigen watched her go. As soon as he heard the door close and lock, he pulled a cigarette from his jacket and headed upstairs. He could hear the sound of water running. Wandering through the house, he found the master bedroom, and sauntered into the en suite.

Alexis was taking a shower, and it was running hot and hard. Jigen could see the shape of her body through the frosted glass door. It was a familiar sight: her head was thrown back, just as his had been in that damned photo Lupin had taken at the hotel.

The bathroom was filled with steam, and condensation had formed on the room's only window. He unlatched it and pushed it open a few inches.

"Marietta?" Alexis said, turning off the shower. "Is that you?" She opened the door to find Jigen standing there, his hat pulled low over his eyes, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. Alexis stared at him.

"Not exactly," he said, handing her a towel.

For a few seconds, Alexis was too shocked to react. Finally, she blinked. Embarrassment overcame surprise, and she snatched the towel from him, clutching it to her body with both hands. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her stomach dropped sharply.

"You're not... I mean, how..." Alexis blushed deeply. She gave up trying to recover her dignity, and went for outrage instead. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Jigen pushed his hat back with his thumb so she could see his eyes. Slowly, deliberately, he allowed his gaze to wander over her body. She blushed even more fiercely as he studied the curve of her breasts, the smooth line of her waist, and the swell of her hips. Finally, he raised his eyes to hers and plucked the cigarette from his mouth.

"Getting my revenge," he drawled.

If it had been possible for Alexis to blush more deeply, she would have. As it was, she had to content herself with biting her lip and looking away. "And here I thought you didn't have any balls," she said icily, but it was a poor recovery, and they both knew it.

Jigen moved to sit on the low, padded bench under the window. He stretched out his legs and leaned back against the window frame. "Don't let me interrupt," he said, once again fitting the smoke between his lips. His gesture indicated that she was welcome to continue whatever she'd been doing.

Alexis glared at him. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to give me some privacy?" she demanded.

He shrugged and pulled his hat down over his eyes, but made no move to leave the bathroom.

"Fine," Alexis growled. With one swift movement, she turned her back to him, bringing the towel with her. As she pulled it from side to side, drying her back and waist, Jigen noticed the tattoo on her shoulder blade. It was an image of a small bird, maybe two inches high, done in navy blue and pale pink.

"Nice ink," he said. "Tasteful."

Alexis did not thank him. She simply said, "My father had it done when I was thirteen."

Jigen tilted his head, revealing one dark brown eye. "Your father had you tattooed?" he said, disbelief in his voice. "You're joking."

Alexis shook her head as she continued to dry herself off. "It's a family legacy," she said, and he could hear the bitterness in her voice. "It's _Pyrrhula_ _pyrrhula_, a bullfinch. The symbol of my father's empire." She laughed, but it was hollow. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I'm a great disappointment to him, as you might expect."

Jigen took the still-unlit cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in his fist. "It must have hurt," he said softly, dropping the mixture of paper and tobacco out the window.

Alexis took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Her hands were at her side now, the towel hanging slack between them. "Yes," she murmured. "It did."

Jigen stood up and crossed the room to where she stood. Her back was still turned towards him, and he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the tattoo. "There," he said, releasing her. "All better?"

She turned to him then, blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Why are you here?" she whispered.

Jigen shook his head slowly. There were so many answers to that question, and yet, he couldn't even explain it to himself. Was it because he cared for her? Or because of the burning need that she kindled in him? Was it guilt, or desire, or because he wanted so badly to prove that she was wrong, and that he really could let a woman touch his heart?

He said the only thing he could say: "I don't know."

Alexis looked up at him, seeing the confusion written on his face. She slowly dropped the towel from around her body. Ignoring the blood that rushed to his cheeks, she took his hand. "Come with me," she said, leading him to the terrace. The sun was low in the sky. Red-gold light washed over her skin, and Jigen had to look away. When they were standing next to the stone wall that bordered the terrace, she pointed down and spoke again. "What do you see?" she asked.

Jigen frowned, looking for something -- he didn't know what.

She laughed softly. "It's not a trick question, Jigen," she said, and smiled sideways at him. "What do you see?"

He shrugged. "Water. Rocks."

Alexis nodded. "Mm-hm. That water has been washing against those rocks for hundreds, thousands, perhaps millions of years," she said. "The longer it goes on, the smoother they get. The water washes away all the rough surfaces, polishing the stone to perfection." She looked up at him. "Have you ever been hit by a rogue wave?"

He looked out at the Gulf, at the crashing surf. "No," he said.

"I have," Alexis said. She turned, walking towards the bedroom. "It's bloody painful." At the French doors, she paused and looked over her shoulder at him, still staring out over the terrace. "I'm sure the rocks aren't having an easy time of it, either."

Jigen snorted softly and leaned back against the terrace wall, watching Alexis as she put on a white satin bra. "You sound like Goemon," he said drily.

A light, clear laugh came from the bedroom. "Maybe Goemon talks sense," Alexis said, picking up a blue velvet robe. She slipped it on and moved to stand beside Jigen. "And maybe you're just too stubborn to listen." She tied the robe around her waist. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

"What?" Jigen blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Uh... no."

Alexis smiled warmly. "Come down to the kitchen, then. The steaks are still marinating in the fridge; someone has to eat them."


	9. Long Enough

She was a damned good cook. The steaks were sprinkled with peppercorn and grilled to juicy perfection, and the wine-steamed mussels were the perfect accompaniment.

They brought their plates out to the terrace and watched the sun set as they ate. Jigen had found some Pinot Noir in the cellar, and after supper, they opened the second bottle.

"So this is what you do for a living, huh?" the gunman said. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, shook out two of them, and offered one to Alexis.

She accepted with a smile, then leaned forward as he lit first hers, then his. "Not really," she said, blowing a stream of blue smoke from between her lips. "Cooking and candy-making are quite different. Cooking is following a set of instructions. Chocolate is an art." She crossed one leg over the other, and the bottom of her robe fell open, revealing her smooth, pale thighs. "There are a thousand different variables, and a healthy dash of luck doesn't hurt." She laughed lightly and took a sip of her wine.

Jigen somehow managed to tear his gaze away from her bare skin. "You like your job," he said, drawing on his cigarette. It was more a statement than a question.

Alexis nodded. "Yes, I do," she said. "Don't you?"

Jigen chuckled softly. "I'd like it a hell of a lot better if it didn't involve Fujiko so damned often," he said, leaning back in his chair. He touched one finger to a small notch in the brim of his hat. "But yeah, I like it. Lupin's a good guy."

"Have you known him long?" Alexis asked. She finished her drink and held out her glass.

Jigen reached for the bottle and poured her another measure of wine. His cigarette glowed brightly as he drew the heavy smoke into his lungs. "A few years," he said, filling his own glass.

"How did you meet him?"

He grinned wickedly at her. "You want the truth, or the version I give to nosey reporters?"

Alexis laughed and finished her cigarette. She stubbed it out in a heavy, blue crystal ashtray. "Forget I asked," she said, smiling mischievously.

"We have a pretty good thing going," Jigen said. He leaned forward and extinguished his own cigarette. "It keeps me in bullets and gun oil, anyway." He drained his wine glass in one long draught.

Alexis stood up and stacked their plates. "What time are you meeting him for tonight's job, then?" she asked.

"Eleven," Jigen said. He adjusted his hat, setting it back on his head so that his eyes were visible. He looked up at her. Even performing the most mundane tasks, she moved with an easy, natural grace. "We have a few things to go over before we crack the palace."

The French doors stood open, and Alexis glanced over her shoulder, checking the clock on the bedroom wall. "Not long," she said wistfully. She was about to pick up the dishes, but Jigen wrapped one strong hand around her forearm, stopping her. She looked curiously at him as he pushed back his chair and stood up. His deep voice washed over her, and she could hardly believe his next words.

"Long enough," he said, and pulled her towards him, lifting her chin with one hand and sliding the other around her waist.

Alexis gasped in surprise. Jigen slid his hand from her chin to her cheek, and then buried his fingers in her hair. He looked into her eyes for what seemed a very, very long time, before finally lowering his head and kissing her full on the mouth. She moaned softly, pressing her palms against his chest in an effort to push him away.

Jigen broke the kiss and looked down at her, bewildered at her resistance. "What is it?" he asked. "Why -"

Alexis touched a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I can't follow you," she murmured. Tears stung her eyes, but she ignored them, tried to fight them. "You can't follow me."

Jigen took her hand in his, lifting it away from his mouth. "I know," he said, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Again, she withdrew. "After Italy," she said, "we may never meet again." Her words were a warning, a question.

Jigen straightened for a moment. He looked down at her, studying her face, memorising every curve, every line. Finally he spoke.

"It doesn't matter," he said, and was surprised to find that he meant it. Yes; if he had her now, it would hurt not to have her again.

But he'd survive. They both would.

Alexis smiled tenderly and pulled him towards her, towards the bedroom. "If you're sure," she whispered against his mouth.

"I'm sure," Jigen said, and kissed her again. He reached up and pulled off his hat, tossing it onto the floor next to the bed. Alexis glanced down at it, and Jigen chuckled deeply.

"My eyes aren't covered any more," he said, and then she was in his arms again, and there were no more words except his name on her lips as she whispered it in the dark.


	10. Arrivederci

She curled against him as the moon rose. They'd both filled their need for each other as well as they could, but there was so little time. Her body still ached for him, and seeing the look in his eyes, she could tell that he burned in the same way. Still, it was time.

Jigen sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He picked up his clothes and dressed swiftly, but his movements were forced. It took an enormous strength of will not to say 'fuck it', and leave Lupin to his own devices. But there was a job to be done.

He turned for one last look at Alexis, and nearly groaned aloud. The soft white sheet hugged her body, moulding itself to all the secret places that he'd so recently discovered. Now, he was not so certain that their inevitable parting wouldn't matter to him.

"I have to go," Jigen said, his voice heavy with regret. Alexis nodded, and he could see the pain in her eyes, feel the lingering need that still gripped her. His heart clenched, just like it had the first time she'd smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss her once more, and almost lost himself in the taste of her mouth.

She was stronger than he was; she knew what had to be done. Jigen felt the gentle pressure of her palm against his chest as she pushed him away. "Good luck, Daisuke," she said. She breathed two more words, and Jigen's heart nearly stopped. He touched a finger to her lips and took one last, long look at her.

"Arrivederci, mi amore," he said, and was rewarded with a smile. He kissed her forehead and left the villa as quickly as he could.

Alexis wrapped the sheet more tightly around her body and wandered out to the terrace. She looked down at the table and saw that Jigen had left his cigarettes. She picked up the pack and tapped one into her palm. The tears that fell from her eyes as she smoked were neither happy, nor sad. They just were.


	11. Equal Risk, Equal Pay

No alarms, no guards, no trouble. Unless 'trouble' included Inspector Zenigata pacing back and forth in front of the palace, trying to convince the Royal Guard that there was a reason for him to be there. As they were leaving with their haul, Lupin and Jigen paused to watch the old man's ineffectual attempts. As usual, Lupin couldn't resist a little taunting, and waved at Zenigata as he and Jigen sped away from the scene. In the rear view mirror, Jigen could see the inspector flailing his arms and pointing in their direction. The Royal Guard ignored him.

Lupin laughed as they made their getaway. Jigen held onto his hat and clutched the bag of diamonds tightly until they arrived at the hotel. Once they were in their room, he started to relax.

"I can't friggin' believe you pulled that off, Lupin," Jigen said, tossing the bag onto the coffee table. He slouched down on the sofa and looked at Lupin from under his hat. "All for the sake of a dame who's gonna screw you in the end." He leaned forward as Lupin sat in a chair across from him. "At least give me my cut first, will ya?"

Lupin looked distressed. "Uh, your cut?"

Jigen reached out and grabbed onto Lupin's coat, pulling him across the table. "Half the risk, half the take," he growled. With his free hand, he dumped the bag of diamonds. Yellow, white, blue, pink; they skittered along the surface of the wood. "I get my cut before you give that bitch anything, you hear me?"

Lupin pried Jigen's hand open and leaned back, sulking. "Oh, fine," he said. "Take half. But not the Millennium," he added quickly.

Jigen snorted. "Like I'd want that ugly rock anyway," he said. Sorting through the pile, he selected a handful of the more valuable gems. Stuffing them into a separate bag, he noticed a glint on the carpet, and leaned down to pick up a heart-shaped diamond.

"The Blue Heart." He looked up at Lupin, who nodded with satisfaction. "I'll take this too," Jigen said, bouncing it in his palm and then slipping it into his pocket. He stood up, moving to the room safe and locking his share of the loot inside it.

Lupin smiled slyly at him. "Why do I have a suspicion that..."

"Shut up, Lupin," Jigen said, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He pulled his hat over his eyes and slammed the door as he left the suite.


	12. The Blue Heart

The Lamborghini purred like an overgrown cat as he drove out to Villa Azzurra. Lupin's suspicions were right, of course. And as much as he wanted to walk away and forget about Alexis, Jigen found that he couldn't.

The villa was completely dark. Jigen pulled a lockpick from his pocket and opened the front door. He closed it, leaned against it, and listened. He could hear the strains of classical music coming from the master bedroom. Climbing the stairs, he saw that the bed was still unmade, but empty. The French doors were open, and Jigen could smell cigarette smoke. He stepped onto the terrace.

Alexis was sitting in an Adirondack chair, her bare feet resting on a matching wooden ottoman. She wore the same blue robe she'd had on earlier, but it was open, and the high, full moon bathed her in its pale light. On the small table beside her chair was the pack of Pall Malls that Jigen had left behind earlier in the evening. It was nearly empty.

Jigen moved closer. Alexis blew a perfect smoke ring into the still night air, then leaned against the arm of her chair and looked behind her.

"Hello, Jigen," she said. He came forward and threw himself into the matching chair on the other side of the table. Alexis watched his every move, drinking in the sight of him. "I didn't expect to see you again," she murmured.

Jigen chuckled and pulled a fresh pack of cigarettes from his jacket. "Yeah, that's me, all right," he said as he lit up. "Love 'em and leave 'em."

Alexis smiled mischievously. "How did the job go?" she said, settling back in her chair. In the moonlight, her white bra and panties glowed against her skin, and Jigen had to force himself to breathe naturally. To buy himself some time, he took a long, slow drag of his cigarette.

"Good," he said at last. "Fujiko gets her rock, and probably a lot more." He smirked. "Lupin's like that."

Alexis laughed lightly. "You got your share first, I hope," she said, her smile deepening.

Jigen nodded. "Yeah." He tilted his head, looking at her from out of the corner of his eye. "There was a blue diamond there, you know. From the Smithsonian."

"Mm-hm." Alexis leaned forward and tapped the ash off her cigarette. "I know." She filled her lungs with smoke again. "The Blue Heart. I heard that it was coming to the exhibit."

"I'm surprised you didn't steal it," Jigen said.

Alexis shrugged one shoulder. "I'd planned to," she said, "but then you chaps came along, and I didn't want to throw a spanner in your works." She looked over at him and smiled warmly. "Honour among thieves, you know."

"Heh." Jigen took another long drag on his cigarette. "That's the real reason you came to Italy, isn't it?" he said.

Alexis nodded. "Of course," she said. "The catering gig was just a nice way to have someone pay my expenses." She set her cigarette in the ashtray and stood, walking over to the bar.

Jigen watched her, watched the way the robe clung to her body as she moved. His eyes darkened with the memory of her skin against his, and he ached for her. Reaching into his jacket, he touched the Blue Heart, feeling every facet, before pulling it from his pocket. "I'd hate to think you made a wasted trip," he said, letting the diamond flash in the moonlight.

Alexis smiled to herself as she fixed them each a drink.

"You expected this, didn't you?" Jigen said, as she returned with two glasses of Scotch and set them down.

Alexis shook her head. She settled into her chair again. "With you, I expect nothing," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

Jigen picked up his glass and studied the moon through it for a moment before taking a healthy swallow. Glancing over at Alexis, he placed the diamond on the table and pushed it towards her. She looked down at it.

"You don't owe me anything, Daisuke," she said, making no move to pick it up. Instead, she picked up her cigarette and took one last puff.

"Yeah, I know." Jigen sat back in his chair and took a drag from his own smoke. The Blue Heart glittered on the table between them. "But the whole time we were there, I was thinking about how much it would suit you." He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and finished his drink.

Alexis reached out and took the diamond. She rolled it between her fingers, holding it out, letting the moonlight play along its facets, caressing it with cool, white light.

Jigen pushed his hat back with the tip of his thumb. "It matches your eyes," he said, watching her.

Alexis looked over at him and smiled. "It matches your heart," she said.

Jigen snorted. "Rock hard and blue?" He smirked.

"No." Alexis laughed lightly. "I was thinking more about how brightly it glitters when you see it in the right sort of light."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Jigen chuckled, blushing slightly.

"You have a way with words," he said, standing up and stretching, to cover his embarrassment.

Alexis' eyes shone with mischief. "But you're better with guns, right?" She rose and stood before him. Her robe was still open, her curves inviting.

Jigen looked down at her, giving her a half-smile. "Yeah," he said, lifting her chin with one hand. "But sometimes it's a poor substitute."

Alexis smiled tenderly at him and shook her head. She slid one hand into his hair, leaned in, and whispered in his ear.

"Sometimes," she said, "words aren't necessary."


	13. Memories

Just before sunrise, Jigen woke. He sat up in bed, knees bent, and leaned back against the headboard. Beside him, Alexis was still asleep. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, and felt a heavy hand squeezing his heart. Damn, but he didn't want to go.

For a long time, he watched her as she slept, memorising the colour of her skin, the curve of her lips, and the sound of her breathing. They were things he desperately wanted to remember. Finally, Jigen picked up his cigarettes from the bedside table and lit one. He'd smoked it nearly to the filter before Alexis woke.

She wakened slowly, stretching like a cat before opening her eyes and looking up. She smiled with pleasure at the sight of him.

"You're still here," she murmured. Jigen stretched out his legs, and she curled up to him, slipping her arm around his waist and resting her head against his chest. He crushed out his cigarette and held her tightly, pressing his cheek to her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Where will you go now?" Alexis asked. Her voice was soft. She brought her hand from around his waist and brushed her fingertips over his chest.

Jigen looked down at her, wanting so badly to say 'with you', and knowing he couldn't. Instead, he shrugged slightly.

"Wherever the work takes us, I guess," he said, gazing out at the rosy sky. "Lupin will have his eye on something else soon enough." He gently stroked her hair. "What about you?"

"After Vienna?" she said. She purred softly into his chest, and he bit back a moan. "I think I might spend Christmas in New Orleans." Alexis reached across him and took the Blue Heart from the bedside table. She held it up so they could both see it. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" she said.

Jigen shook his head. "It would remind me too much of..." His words trailed off.

"Of me," Alexis whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah." Jigen held her gaze. "And I have all the memories I need."

Alexis smiled tenderly. "Are you certain you wouldn't like a few more before you leave?" she asked.

Jigen grinned at her and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers in reply. The Blue Heart slipped from her fingers and bounced unnoticed on the floor as they lost themselves in each others' arms.


	14. Christmas in New Orleans

The museum was dark. Really dark. Alexis felt her way along the walls, carefully avoiding the cameras. When she reached her destination, she crouched down next to the glass cases and silently lifted the cover from one of her rings, revealing a sharpened diamond. She stood, sliced a circle in the first case, and lifted out the beautiful Fabergé egg. She tucked the surprise into it, then dropped to the ground and crawled to the second case. It was as easy to open as the first. She started moving to the third case, but froze in her tracks.

There was someone else in the room.

Alexis hid behind the last case and pressed her back to the wooden base. Her blood roared in her ears, and she tried to regulate her breathing. Whoever was in the room was trying to be as quiet as she. So she wasn't the only intruder here, then. Between breaths, Alexis could hear two sets of footsteps coming from the far end of the gallery. They approached the Fabergé cases, and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then she felt a presence near her left shoulder, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello, angel."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked over her shoulder. In the darkness of the room, she could barely make out his lanky form. But that deep, smoke-scarred voice was unmistakable.

"Jigen?" Alexis stood slowly. Jigen rose to his feet and touched the brim of his hat. "And Lupin?" She blinked in surprised as Lupin grinned crookedly and waved his fingers at her. "How did you know it was me?"

Lupin shrugged and jerked his thumb at Jigen, who stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away. Alexis could barely hear his reply:

"I recognised the sound of your breathing."

Alexis stared at him, glad that the room was dark enough to hide her blushing cheeks. "Gordon Bennett," she whispered. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Lupin looked uncomfortable. "Uh, same as you?" he said. He pointed to the far end of the gallery. "There were a few things here that looked nice during the tour, and we thought..."

Alexis looked down at the last Fabergé egg. Then she looked up at Lupin and narrowed her eyes.

"Not this," she said, laying her hand on the case. "This one's mine." She brought her ring forward and sliced into the glass. Reaching in, she pulled out the last egg. Wrapping it in velvet, she stuffed it into her satchel with its brothers.

"I think we can work with that," Lupin said, grinning at her. "We've got enough to get rid of as it is." He started up one of the side halls before Alexis could warn him.

"Stop!" she hissed. "Don't step th--"

It was too late. There was a loud wailing, and all three of them dropped to the floor. Lupin looked up guiltily. Alexis tilted her head to one side and glared at him. "Did you not know about the nightingale floor?" she said, trying to be heard over the sound of the alarm.

"Uh..."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Who did the research for this job?"

Lupin and Jigen looked at each other. Lupin sighed deeply.

"Fujiko," they said in unison, and Alexis hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I am going to _kill_ that woman," she muttered, as the three of them stood up. Lupin rushed to one of the windows and looked out over the courtyard. "That is," Alexis added, "if I get out of this in one piece."

Sirens joined the irritating howl of the museum alarm, creating a cacophony that would have made the Devil proud. "Here they come," Lupin said. There was a stomping, tromping sound, and the three thieves squeezed into an alcove as two security guards rushed past, pistols drawn.

"Damn," Jigen said, his voice low. "Who invited them?"

Alexis, squashed between the men, turned to Lupin. "You _did_ have an escape plan, right?" she said.

Lupin grinned weakly. "Besides 'don't get caught'?" he replied.

"Great plan."

Jigen peeked out of the alcove. "All clear, boss," he said. "Let's bounce." The three of them hurried down the gallery towards a flight of steps.

"How did you two get in?" Alexis said as they approached the stairs. She adjusted her satchel, slinging it over her head and positioning the strap between her breasts.

"Through a passage in the basement," Lupin said, gesturing down the stairs. "Shall we?" He started down the steps, but stopped abruptly at the sound of a gratingly familiar voice.

"Here's where they got in, men! Block it off; surround the area!"

Lupin shook his head and backed up the stairs. "Good old Zenigata. He has a nose for this sort of thing."

Jigen growled softly. "How about we don't go through the basement," he said drily.

"Care to try my way?" Alexis asked. She pointed up. "I came in through the roof."

Lupin beamed. "Why, how kind of you to share!" he said, following her to the upper floor.

The upper hallway was mostly offices and storerooms. Alexis led them to the end of the hall into a large closet. It was dusty, quiet, and mostly undisturbed. It also had a rope hanging down from a shattered skylight. Alexis wrapped the rope around her arm to stabilise it, and motioned for Lupin to start climbing. "Be careful going through the window," she said as he pulled himself up. "Those edges are sharp."

As Lupin crawled through the window, there was a shout from the end of the hall. Jigen pushed Alexis towards the rope.

"Go," he said gruffly. He held the rope as Alexis shimmied up it and out onto the snow-covered roof. She looked down into the room, stretching a hand through the window.

"Hurry, Jigen," she called. She felt his hand in hers, and Lupin reached out to help. Alexis pulled her arm back through the broken skylight, and cried out as she scratched herself against one sharp edge. She fell back on her heels, looked down at her arm, and heard the bullet whistle past her cheek. Turning her head sharply, she caught sight of the gunman on the other side of the roof.

Everything seemed to slow down. The guard levelled his gun at her again. Alexis reached for her Walther, but her draw was too slow. There was a flash from the guard's gun, and then the roar of a Magnum filled her ears. Two bullets collided in mid-air and dropped to the roof, the snow melting around them.

The guard was too stunned to react as Jigen stepped in front of Alexis and fired again, knocking the other man's gun from his hand. Then there was a high-pitched scream as Jigen fired a third time. The guard crashed to the ground, clutching his thigh as his blood tinted the snow.

Alexis tucked away her Walther and took a long, shaky breath. "Thank you, Daisuke," she whispered. Jigen holstered his own gun before turning to her and reaching out to help her stand. He held her steady while she looked up at him and smiled. "I see you haven't lost your touch," she said.

Jigen smirked. "I see you're still a complete berk when it comes to drawing a gun," he said, winking at her. She laughed weakly as Lupin beckoned to them from the far end of the roof.

"Over here!" he called, his voice nearly muffled by the snow that had begun to fall. Jigen and Alexis ran over to him, and the three of them made their way down to the comparative safety of the ground. A spotlight hit them; Jigen drew, fired, and holstered his gun, all in one smooth movement. The light died, and the three of them sprinted across the sculpture garden.


	15. The Sound of Her Breathing

They roared along the river in Lupin's Roadster, leaving the museum -- and the police -- far behind. When the car finally slowed, they were near Jackson Square. Lupin parked under a tree, turned around in the driver's seat, and grinned at Alexis.

"Never a dull moment, eh?" he said.

Jigen snorted softly and lit a cigarette. Smoke curled around his hat.

Alexis smiled at Lupin and brushed the snow from her hair. "Indeed." She touched a hand to the satchel at her hip where the three Fabergé eggs nestled quietly in matched velvet bags. "You know you can't have these," she said.

Lupin waved his hand dismissively. "Like I said in the museum, we don't need them." He peered at Alexis. "D'you mind if I ask what you're planning to do with them, though?" he said. "It's just... they're not really your style."

Alexis shrugged one shoulder. "It's political," she said. "I have a client who wants all the Fabergé eggs to be in Russia, where they belong."

Lupin whistled softly, and Jigen tilted his head to glance at Alexis from under the brim of his hat.

"That's very altruistic of you," Lupin said, raising one eyebrow.

Alexis laughed abruptly. "Hardly," she said. She reached for the door handle. "My client is willing to pay a great deal of money to realise this particular dream." She stepped out of car, then leaned down and smiled at Lupin. "I hope you're not expecting Fujiko to be wherever you'd planned to meet her," she added. Mischief sparkled in her eyes.

Lupin looked heavenward. Jigen snorted again and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Alexis felt her heart jump into her throat, and her stomach twisted into knots.

"I guess I'll head back to the hotel," Lupin said, shifting into gear. "Meet you there later?"

Jigen nodded, dropping his cigarette to the ground as the yellow car sped off into the French Quarter. He moved to stand behind Alexis, who was trembling.

"We should get you inside," Jigen said. He looked up at the sky. Delicate snowflakes settled on the brim of his hat. When he looked down again, Alexis was facing him. Her eyes flashed with something that might have been anger. Or pain.

"I didn't expect to see you again," she said. Her voice was hard.

"That sounds familiar," Jigen replied. He lifted a hand to touch her face, but she jerked her head away. He stepped back in surprise as Alexis turned her back to him.

"I mean, I was hoping I wouldn't see you again," Alexis said bitterly. She stepped out from under the tree and lifted her face, letting the snow fall onto her cheeks. "I'd just come to terms with the fact that you were gone," she said. "I'd just managed to stop thinking about you every night, wishing you were in my arms." She glanced over her shoulder at him. There were bright tears in her eyes.

Jigen took a step towards her, but she turned away again, angrily rubbing her eyes on her sleeve. "And now you're here in New Orleans," Alexis continued, taking a deep breath. "You're exactly as I remember you; and once again, I won't be able to stop thinking about you." Her voice grew quiet. "You still hold my heart, Daisuke, and..." Her breath plumed in the freezing night air as she exhaled slowly.

Jigen reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And?" he said, turning her to face him.

Alexis looked up at him, her eyes wide. "...and did you really remember the sound of my breathing?"

Jigen pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply as the snow fell silently around them.

* * *

-fin-


End file.
